Aphrodisia
by LucineAura
Summary: "Once you are defiled, you can't get back your purity by any means, instead, you will only look for ways to be defiled over and over again." ― Michael Bassey Johnson. Non/Dub-con. Xeno (Space Pirate x Human)


Smoke rose from the ground as she ran, a rich acrid smell-of death and mayhem. All around her were screams, both guttural pirate and human, although some pierced the air so sharp she wasn't sure what sound belonged to what creature.

Lily told herself that she would survive. That no matter what she would get off this world with her life intact. She hadn't had much of a life to live, but she vowed she would change. Death was a frightening thing to ponder, and the woman felt tears blur her vision as she imagined a serrated blade cutting into her, or an explosion consuming her body in one flash-nothing but cinders left.

Surely, she told herself, there have been survivors before. Lily tried to comfort herself but she only felt dread, a cold clasp on her heart, as she took cover behind a building that was still standing, explosions rocking the ground beneath her feet.

She felt herself swoon, and her knees hit the sooty ground. A dizzy feeling came over her, and nausea rose.

Was she going to die? _Would the world miss me if I did?_

_My life has been a mess of corruption and lies_. She blinked rapidly as smoke stung her eyes. _Do I deserve a second chance?_

Lily recalled last night; she had been working on the streets trying to find someone to pick her up. She was a beautiful girl, with shining green eyes and thick auburn hair, so it wasn't long before someone had pulled up.

Her eleventh customer that day was a young, handsome man with a shock of yellow hair over his forehead and deep dimples in his cheeks. She had remembered wondering what he had looked like as a child before he had pulled her into his vehicle.

Her customer had taken them to an apartment located in the Senna District, where mostly market places stood. The inside of his home was a mess, the stereotypical 'bachelor pad.' She recalled him shoving textbooks and dirty clothes off his bed before pulling her onto him.

A clumsy lover, her fumbled with her like he wasn't sure how to accept the stroke of her arm or the kiss on his neck, but eventually he had her under him, breath hot in her ear…and had began to whisper.

_Dirty little slut._

She had recalled the laughter in his voice, her cheeks burning slightly with shame at the memory. Lily admitted she had been called worse, having dealt with some truly unruly customers, but it didn't mean she wasn't hurt by it.

_Maybe they're right_, Lily thought now, hugging her knees to her chest, eyes staring at the smoking buildings in the distance, seeing some bodies resting around the rubble, _I'm a horrible human being…I don't deserve to live._

Lily felt a sob bubble up into her throat, tears spilling fast and hot down her cheeks. She felt the sting of her mascara and angrily rubbed it away onto the back of her hand.

_Such a waste._

The woman curled up against the ugly grey stone of the building, and listened to the sounds of combat in the distance. The bastards had given them little time to act. Fire had rained down from the sky; the ground had trembled, knocking people to the ground, as a massive well-armed transport ship had landed.

The colony of Napp was a civilian base with very few soldiers to defend it. They had been giving no warning before hearing the screams and the chaos come alive around them. Lily had just walked into town to pick up some groceries when it had happened, the ground nearby alit with gunfire, people volleying to escape the chaos. Neighbor knocking over neighbor.

No one will be left alive, she realized, it would be like the other tragedies. Like Kenton, Lucus, Sars III, and K-2L, all over again. _We're all going to die._

Suddenly the ground rocked beneath her and she felt herself tumble backwards against the wall. Rubble exploded over her head from above and she felt air sweep her hair forward over her face. The wall had been blown, and she was leaning against what was left of it.

Lily choked as she tried to breath, smoke and dirt brushing up from the earth. Blood was warm and sticky on her shoulder, and she moaned with pain as she grabbed at her wound, the shoulder of her blouse cut, having been hit with a sharp stone when it had blown free from the wall.

She shook her head to throw her tangled hair over one shoulder, blinking back tears from her vision. Lily curled up against the wall, listening to the distant screams that came from within the town. The blur of tears disappeared when she blinked, and she suddenly saw a blue form running towards her.

She saw a federation solider run straight at her, rifle pointing somewhere over her head. After this, it was like the world moved in slow motion. She heard a 'chink' noise and suddenly a round black item flew over the remnants of the wall, over her head, and landed in front of the soldier.

He took only one step back, faltering, and hadn't had time to scream before fire and electricity burst from the ground and took him. Lily felt the electricity pick up pieces of her hair before it disappeared, leaving only the blacked form of the man lying there, unmoving.

_An energy grenade_. She felt her breath hitch up in her throat when she heard claws on stone. Lily looked up just as something jumped over her swiftly. She looked forward just as claw tips hit the ground, and the massive creature stood in front of her.

_No._

Lily's heart picked up faster than before, as she ran her eyes up and down its body, lingering on the razor sharp armor, arm cannon and mounted arm blade…a killing machine.

The space pirate had his back to her, staring towards where the body was, and tucked away what appeared to be another grenade into a slot in his armor. She marveled at the size of him, this creature had to be at least eight feet tall, maybe seven at the very least.

Lily gasped, as he turned on her, trying in vain to back up further into the wall, when her body was already pressed firmly against it. Her heartbeat pounded furiously in her ears, making her head ache.

Bright yellow eyes stared at her, and Lily stared back. She began trembling, wanting desperately to disappear, to look away even, but it was like she was trapped in that gaze.

His mandibles clicked together and he uttered a sort of growing noise, and Lily felt herself began to scoot backwards, pressing as hard as she could into the stone wall, wishing she could go through it, her breath coming out in ragged gasps.

The pirate walked forward and she uttered a small cry as he pulled his blade up and out, a cleanly curved blade, of a shining orange metal. His shadow fell over her like a dark blanket, and Lily could only stare up in horror as he brought that blade to her throat.

Lily wanted to live; she felt she would do anything if she could live again. To make no more mistakes…go back home to her mom and brother; apologize for all she had done to hurt their family. To get a real job and stop waiting for the day when she would get a disease and die a horrible death in a hospital, alone.

What she did next had come from some sort of reflex. It was something she had been asked to do many times by customers, and something that had always disgusted her, but had appeased more than a few rougher types.

Lily hadn't had time to think…to do much of anything. What she did next was something even she hadn't seen coming.

She reached out quickly, no hesitation, no thoughts, and grabbed him as tight as she could between the legs, carapace or armor, she wasn't sure; all she knew was that most males were equipped in that area.

There was a freeze frame effect. He stood there, blade still posed at her neck, dead still. She couldn't read the expression on his face, for it was not human and so it was unfamiliar to her.

She wasn't sure what would happen, but Lily did not release her grip. She was curious at the texture in her fingers. Warm metal possibly? Maybe it was armor. It appeared to fit on him like a bikini bottom on a girl's frame, but with sharp raised edges.

Lily felt his gaze on her, and the woman closed her eyes; the blade a cold thing on her throat, awaiting the cruel cut that would end her life. Lily pondered the afterlife for a moment before feeling something unusual.

The blade was lifted away from her skin and her eyes opened, and she looked up in confusion.

The pirate had returned the blade to its arm restraint and his head was bent down at a tilted angle, staring at the small pale hand that had him in its grip. Lily felt embarrassed at that moment, which made her feel a tiny bit less afraid, but she refused to release him.

His mouthparts moved in unison, giving him an almost quizzical look as he examined her. Lily swallowed hard as he took a large step forward, so close the tip of a claw brushed her thigh. She yearned to pull her skirt down, but dared not move as his great form towered over her.

Suddenly a sharply armored knee tipped forward, and she had no choice but to release him as she crouched before her.

Lily couldn't help releasing a small gasp as his hot breath hit her face. She took in a scent that was both pungent and sweet, and stared transfixed as his eyes captured her own in his gaze.

He stood up then, held up his gun arm, and she watched as he released it, the weapon falling soundless into the tangled grass at her feet. It was at that time she realized how quiet it was…had the battle ended already? _Am I the only one left?_

She watched, both fearful and fascinated as he held up a three-fingers hand and flexed the iron sharp fingers of it. Lily held her breath as his hand reached towards her, her head moving to rest against rough stone as he neared.

Three pointed tips touched her neckline and she slowly exhaled, going as still as the stone at her back as his fingers brushed up past her clavicle and moved to tilt her chin up. Her chin tight in his grip, she had no choice but to meet his gaze again, her heart beating faster as she did so. There was nothing in those eyes; they were like clear yellow glass.

With a cry she was abruptly pulled to her feet by a hard grip on her upper arm. Lily gasped as he held her up to his face, staring in horror at her terrified reflection in his large eyes. She had been wrenched up by one arm, and a sharp pain erupted from it as she hung in his grip. She was grateful that it wasn't her wounded arm, the shoulder still throbbing, or she would have started screaming from the pain.

"Please," She begged, her voice cracking, "Don't kill me."

The pirate didn't seem to notice she had spoken at all, and instead, moved to sweep sharp fingers through her hair, seemingly fascinated by it. Lily bit the inside of her cheek to hold back a cry as his sharp fingers tangled around a few strands and pulled. The pull wasn't hard enough, and didn't contain enough hairs for her to think it was on purpose, so she tried her best to remain still and try and calm her rapid breathing as his clawed hand explored her hair.

Finally he had moved his arm away, and she was, to her surprise, dropped back onto the ground. She landed hard on her hip with a yelp, and winced at the throb of pain.

Lily moved into a sitting position, flinching as a sharp pain radiated from her hurt shoulder when she brushed up against the stone wall.

She was prepared to look at the pirate again but found to her shock that he now stood over her body, large clawed feet planted over her legs, trapping them and her torso, in his shadow.

Her heart raced as he lowered himself once more, this time forcing her to lie on her back as he leaned over her now trembling form. The points decorating the armor at the end of his knees were at her elbows, and his sharp pelvis hung over her stomach.

Lily felt her heart hammer in her chest and her mouth run dry when a thought came into her head. _No…_ She thought in horror, _there's no way, I've never heard of such a thing._

Like her past customers, this creature had himself positioned in a way that made her expectant of certain events to happen in the near future, and Lily's eyes widened at the thought.

The pirate made a throaty growl, saying something she could not understand and wasn't sure if she wanted to understand at all. His hand crept down and she released a shaky breath as sharp fingers traced the line of her thigh.

She cried out as claws dug into her side of her leg, squeezing almost experimentally, and Lily's own nails dug into the dirt at her sides in response, trying her best to cease her trembling.

Lily held back a moan as his fingers moved between her knees and a hand clasped the under flesh of her thigh. She shamefully felt a tingling between her legs and tried to push herself away from him, trying to sit up, still on her back, but was stopped by a solid grip around the entirety of her right thigh.

He made another growling noise with his mouth, and she gasped, as she was pulled even further under him in one solid yank. Lily was horrified to find his pelvis was now situated over her chest.

_He's going to do it,_ She thought numbly; _He's going to rape me._

The voice in her head answered back: _No he isn't._

_He's just another customer._ _He's even paying you. Your life in exchange… it is perfectly fair._

How could she know for sure? He could easily kill her once he had gotten what he wanted, or even the process itself might kill her…

_What do I have to lose?_

Lily decided it was time to act now, to appease this savage beast before he took her forcibly himself. She moved a hand up and her fingers brushed the bare un-armored red skin of his thigh. Her fingers moved like an artist's, fluid and with attention to detail, putting pressure in points where muscle bulged out, and tracing the under-edges where flesh was trapped under armor.

The pirate did not speak but instead he stood still for her as she ran cool fingers against his hot skin. Lily was surprised at the temperature. His skin was a pale red, looking thin and cold at first glance, but at her touch she found it to be warm and inviting-dare she say it, almost human in texture.

_Just another man._ She reminded herself once more as her fingers neared the part of his thigh that dipped into a hollow before meeting the point of his pelvis. Lily gently but firmly pressed two fingers at the top of the metal looking part of his pelvis she hadn't been sure about earlier. Flesh peeked up from the tops of the metal-bikini looking part, so perhaps this was his carapace? It seemed too firmly attached to his skin to be armor.

He made a soft gruff noise as she traced a single finger around the top of his pelvis, and she had not time to react as he grabbed up her hand in his clawed hand. Her slender pale fingers were lost in his claws, only a tiny sliver of finger apparent, and her thin wrist, looking unusually small in his grip

His hand traveled to the bony, silver part of his pelvis and he moved her hand so it was underneath it. Lily touched it in her hand it as she had done once before, still intrigued and nervous about what it really was.

It was at this time that she noticed the indents at the front of it. Lily was sure she knew exactly what it was now. She recalled high school when they were studying insects and guessed that they had the ability to hide their reproductive parts within their natural carapace.

Lily dry swallowed, her hand still gripped around the bony looking pelvic part. She wanted to move her hand, and the pirate seemed to read her intentions before a finger had moved an inch away, he used his own hand to press her firmly back against it, so her hand cupped the front.

She did not let go this time, and a few seconds passed and she felt a fluttering feeling in her hand. Lily's heart thundered in her ears as she felt _something_ wet push up against the palm of her hand. The woman wanted to pull away, but found that by both fear and curiosity, she was unable to.

The pirate made a clicking noise with his mandibles along with a slightly humming growl. Then he had removed her hand and Lily was grateful to see that whatever had touched her had disappeared within the carapace once more. She didn't want to see what would most likely be entering her soon.

Lily once again was seized by her arm and pulled to her feet. She released a pained noise as her shoulder ached at the sudden movement. Suddenly, and without any warning, his torso had her pressed against the wall.

Lily gasped as she felt both sharp edges and smooth skin on her body, the metal armor on his leg, pushing one side of her skirt up onto her hip. He half-crouched again, and she found his eyes staring at her once more, not even two inches from her face.

She didn't have time to even blink before his mandibles were at her neck. Lily felt wetness and a nibbling sensation, and couldn't help uttering a moan as he traveled up the side of her neck to nip at bottom part of her ear.

The noise she made only seemed to encourage his mouthparts to travel to the underside of her neck, directly under her chin. Lily held her head up as she was bit lightly, the sharp looking mandibles surprisingly gentle on her skin.

Soon however, he moved with more force and she cried out as he bit her sharply on the side of the neck. Lily squirmed a bit as he moved to nibble the curve of her face, but he only pressed himself up tighter against her, trapping her even more so.

The woman turned her head to the side, releasing a long groan as he pushed his mandibles onto soft skin. Soon he was moving to the front of her face. Lily stared into round golden eyes as he moved closer, the ends of his mouthparts tickling the bottom of her lip.

He paused and she opened her mouth slightly, unconsciously, an expression of uncertainty on her face. At this, he pushed himself through her parted lips.

She made a stifled cry, her eyes widened in surprise, and she moved her head back, but was stopped by the wall behind her. Lily tried in vain to eject him from her mouth, pushing back with her own tongue, but soon found he had captured it in between the inner part of his mandibles.

She tasted hot saliva, both bitter and sweet, and thick on her tongue. Lily felt his fingers roll down from her breast to navel, and she moaned within his mouth.

It was all so wrong, so totally wrong, yet she couldn't help but find certain things pleasurable.

_Just imagine a man._ She said to herself again, as pleasure flowed up from her groin as he grabbed her thigh up in his claws. _He's just another man._

She wiggled her tongue deeper in, imagining a man's mouth, trying to ignore the weird angles she found inside. Her captor grabbed her hip in his claws, and she winced in pain as his claws clipped her skin.

Lily felt him pull her hip up against the flesh of his leg, pushing her pale skin up against his own, her skirts turned up onto her stomach as he pressed her onto him.

Eventually he released her mouth from his grip, and she stumbled back, gasping for air, her face feeling hot and wet. Lily yearned to wipe her face clean, but didn't want to offend him accidently, and instead she allowed him to stroke her.

Clawed fingers slipped down bare arms, and across her neckline. He ventured closer, one leg pressing into her hip, and swept a hand up from her navel to her breast.

Her bare stomach was revealed, as well as a glimpse of her lacy bra. Lily hated lace, but apparently most men enjoyed it on their woman. The pirate however, showed no real interest in that area, choosing instead to roll his palm across her belly.

He dragged a single claw around the hole at her navel, and she gasped at the chill of his armor as he pressed his leg onto one side of her bare waist. Lily shuddered as his claw made another round around her belly button, as if curious of its design, before sliding downwards.

In one swift strike southwards with a clawed hand he had severed the elastic around her waist and there was a sharp tearing of fabric as he tore the skirt free from her body.

Lily gasped in alarm at this unexpected development, now standing in her purple cotton underwear. She pressed backwards into the wall in response, and moved to spread her arms over her stripped area. He easily seized her wrists in his strong grip, and pushed them up against the wall.

The pirate spoke once more in that guttural unintelligible language, a husky deep-throated sound, and then stood tall over her, her lips brushing the armored carapace of his chest as he moved closer.

She knew this was it, soon he would have her bare and vulnerable and she would have to partake in the unthinkable. Lily felt fear, more of the unknown than anything else, and visibly trembled, as he pressed even further onto her. She whimpered against the warm metal of his chest.

An arm was released, and a sharp finger trailed down her stomach again, this time heading down from the center of her torso. Lily held her breath as he neared the area she had been dreading his contact with the most.

She released a gasping cry as he grabbed her firmly down there in one hand, his hand so big only the ends of two fingers found their way underneath her. Lily quivered as one of his fingers tried to go up through her underwear, and frantically pushed her knee against him, trying to get away. She had been certain she could handle this, but now she wasn't so sure.

The pirate barked at her, an irritated noise, and to her relief he moved his finger.

And then he grabbed her hard with his claws once more and she cried out at the tingling that erupted along with some pain. She felt a burning below her navel and eyes found red, where he had cut her at the sudden movement downward.

Lily wanted to plead with him to stop, to release her, but knew that it was far too late for that now…and she knew he wouldn't have halted in his advances even if she had begged.

She felt cool air touch shaved skin as the last of her clothing down below was cut loose with one swift stroke of a clawed finger. Lily wanted to obscure herself with her hands or shield herself in some way, but he once again trapped her free arm with a firm press of his shoulder.

He pulled back for only a moment, but when she moved to cover herself, he had already pushed her arms back over her head again. Lily's fingers curled into fists, her heart picking up pace as he looked her over with those intense yellow eyes.

Lily's breath caught in her chest as he pressed his sharp pelvis up to her bared one.

_He'll kill me._ She thought, panicking. Lily attempted to push him away, but could scarcely wiggle under his weight, one of his legs pressing her own leg tight against the wall.

"No." She said, her voice rose in urgency, "Please, don't. Y-you'll kill me!"

_He doesn't care, he just helped slaughter a colony of innocent people._

Lily felt tears prick her eyes as a feeling of helplessness took her. What a fitting death she supposed. _I always thought I'd be fucked to death._ She thought miserably.

If the pirate noticed her tears, he paid no mind to them, and instead pressed himself even closer to her.

A chill prickled up and down her spine when she felt his hard pelvis touch her down below. She imagined sitting naked, splayed legs, on the surface of a vehicle. It had the same effect… that metal-like touch.

Lily pressed her shoulders back into the wall, pushing back with her butt, trying to push him off of her. The pirate just pushed his chest up against her, her mouth gasping under his neck. He made a thrumming guttural noise and she felt his other leg press her loose leg into the wall, pinning her.

She finally screamed, hating the feeling of being at the mercy of a monster, and in trepidation of what was about to occur. _I should have let him cut my throat, stab me, shoot me._ _Not this! Please not this!_

He sealed her scream with his mouth, and once again she was trapped in the wet of his mandibles. Lily felt it then…a soft fluttering against her crotch. She pushed hard against him, trying to break free, but it was too late.

She made a muffled sound as something entered her.

It felt smaller than any human males, which she was immediately grateful for, but it wiggled and flicked inside her like a snake, making her moan silently in the warm of his mouth.

Euphoria swept over her, intense, far more intense than anything she had ever felt before, and her eyes widened and dilated as these feelings hit her in waves. Lily rocked desperately against his body, moving both against and with her will, in sync to his own growing thrusts.

Her form was tiny compared to his, and she feared he would snap her like a twig under his weight, but instead he put pressure at the walls by her sides as he moved against her.

Lily moaned in his mouth, and finding her legs loose, she pressed one knee up against the face of his thigh. He took advantage of her new position and kicked the other leg out from under her and pulled her open legs around his wide set waist, slamming her up against the wall.

She gasped for breath, loose from his mouth, the breath knocked out of her. She desperately tried to catch up to him, his body forcing her to take in many small breaths instead of the big lungful she desperately needed. The pirate paused for but a moment allowing her to breath before he continued his powerful thrusts.

The woman breathed harder and faster as sweat came alive on her body, red faced. Lily felt a strange cold fire burst free within her and released a loud moan as an orgasm rolled free, and ecstasy consumed her.

Her back ached, and she cried out as he shoved her hard against stone again, pushing himself even deeper within her. His organ was not as large as a human male's but it was longer and it danced wildly and freely within her.

Lily felt herself sink into a dazed-like trance, as she moved with him, staring blankly at the unblinking yellow eyes that met her own.

The pirate was making his own pleasured grumbling noises, mandibles clicking together as he assaulted her with his body.

She couldn't halt her own moans and cries of rapture that burst free from her, as she tried her best to keep up with his demands.

Lily wasn't sure when it would end, or to her horror, if she ever wanted it to. She had never felt such an intense orgasm before with any male of her own species and this creature had stacks of them, big and small, coming alive within her. She was caught in another rise, as an orgasm built and euphoria once again swept her up in its currents.

Eventually he slowed and soon she was sinking wet and exhausted into his arms. Lily discovered that the sun had long since set and that they were in darkness. The cold night air stroked her hot sweaty body tenderly and she shivered, both from its chill and the beads of passion that still were being produced by the wiggling creature within her.

She found herself up against the wall again and the pirate stepped back and finally set her free. Lily slid down cool stone, her body stained with both soot and the scent of the pirate who had possessed her but moments ago.

She gasped for breath, greedily sucking cool air into her lungs. The pirate stepped away from her and stood there silently.

Lily, still gasping, looked up at him, and he stared back with those eerie yellow eyes. She wrapped her arms around her shivering body as he examined her, looking untouched by exhaustion, though his legs shook slightly, and his mandibles released whispering breaths.

_He's going to kill me now._ Lily wasn't sure if she minded or not anymore, she was that thoroughly exhausted, and in a state of humiliated shock at how her body still craved the pirate's touch.

The pirate casually bent down to retrieve his arm cannon, slipping his clawed hand within, and snapped it to his arm. He then turned away from her.

And began walking away.

Lily sat on the ground, feeling numb, and stared after him as he moved away from her. That was it? He was just going to leave her here?

She tried to reach her feet and finally felt the aches that she knew would be an inevitable consequence of interacting with the pirate. She felt her legs buckle beneath her, and moaned at the cramps that seized her thighs and back.

Lily moved to lean forward on her knees slowly, and it was at that moment that she felt a solid wetness slide from between her legs.

With a shaky hand, she reached for her pubic area and paused with a gasp at the random small orgasm that met with her touch. Lily paused, swallowed hard, and gently wiped underneath her with searching fingers.

She held her hand up, and stared at the thick amber gel that coated her fingers like honey. She shivered all over, feeling revulsion at the reminder of what had just been done to her. She hurriedly wiped the sticky substance away onto the grass next to her, but all that did was coat her fingers in dirt and ash.

The woman watched as the pirate disappeared into the darkness, not looking back once to see if she would follow after. Why would anyone want to do that?

She hugged herself as a cold breeze enveloped her body. The scent of smoke and the pirate's musk clung to her like a natural odor, and she blinked rapidly as ash scattered into the air as the wind picked up.

Lily was alone, she heard no one, not a sound. No bird song, not even the hum of a craft. She saw little in the blue of the darkness; only a few dim fires remained, sending dark puffs of smoke into the air.

She would have cried out into the night, but she was afraid another pirate would find her, and this one would have even more sinister intentions for her.

So she waited, leaned up against cold stone, her naked legs curled under her, sitting on the shredded remains of her ruined skirt.

Lily didn't remember falling asleep, but soon she was blinking into the light of a new day. She tried to stretch her legs out, but inhaled sharply at the soreness. She couldn't move her legs but a twitch the pain was so bad. The woman moaned as she touched her sore pelvic region, her back aching as she leaned forward.

She felt as if she had been hit by a car-no, hit and then backed over repeatedly.

Trying to stand proved too difficult, and with a frustrated sigh, she tried to stay as still as possible, in pain every time she moved a single limb.

Lily eased back onto the ground and stared up at the blue sky, at the innocent fluffy clouds that drifted across the expanse, as if nothing terrible had occurred the night before.

Even as humanity struggled and died, nature would continue to move forward, indifferent to their suffering.

She began to feel drowsy as she watched the clouds up above, and felt her eyes slip closed. Lily believed she had been about to fall into a dream, hearing voices, but after some time, felt them grow in volume, as if they ventured closer.

Eyelashes blinked and she tried to reach a sitting position, to see if anyone was coming to her, but flinched at the pain of making such an attempt. She just relaxed her body, blinking up in the light that streamed down upon her from the clouds.

"This way!"

She heard the man's voice, a _human's_ voice, and felt hope soar within her. Lily licked her dry lips and called out, "Here! I'm here!"

In no time at all, she was surrounded by five Galactic Federation solders, who all had their helmets off and in their hands or under one arm. All their expressions were of shock when they noticed her naked lower body, and a younger looking man looked away when he met her eyes, a flush coming over his cheeks.

Lily was too tired and sore to smile at this.

She heard more footsteps and a man yelled nearby, "She's indecent, give her some space, does anyone have anything we can use here?"

Soon she was being wrapped in a cool sheet and carried in the arms of a stranger. At first she had cried out in pain at their touch, even as gentle as it was, and once they realized she was hurting, one man gave her a shot of pain killer he had brought with him that ceased most of the aching immediately.

Lily was asked many questions, but they were stopped by who she assumed was the commander of this group, who told them to stop pestering her. He was a true gentleman, which she felt was rare with the population of male scum she had associated with in the past, and had been the one to carry her to their ship.

Once they reached the federation ship, she had been placed on a white transport bed and given a sedative because of her, quote by a nurse, _visibly traumatic experience_.

"Don't worry sweet pea." A woman in a grey nurse uniform said kindly. "Everything is fine now, just go on to sleep." The nurse began slipping latex gloves onto her hands as the bed began to be pulled down the hall towards an unknown destination by a male nurse.

Lily did as the nurse told her; mostly with the help of the sedative they had given her earlier, feeling smooth latex fingers on her bare stomach before slipping into unconsciousness.

She woke up only four hours later, eyes blinking wide up at the ceiling, sweat on her back and dotting her face. She noticed that she now wore a thin white slip to retain her modesty. There was no one in the room but her; she was alone in the darkness, dream images still rolling free in her mind.

The woman had dreamed of the pirate. He had come for her in the night, with two others of his kind. She recalled _her_ pirate being the one to capture her; Lily's escape down the dark hallway futile as he easily out raced her with his long stride.

Lily had been forced against the wall once more, her body reacting to the dream memory with a slight tingling in her extremities. He had shoved himself inside her again, and the feel of that organ within her, was still fresh in her mind, and her dream caught every detail of it as if it had truly been happening again.

The other two pirates had watched him rape her, and once he had finished, they had taken her too. Once they had finished with her, she had been dropped to the floor, and left behind, just like before. Discarded…used.

_What else is new?_

Lily sat up in bed, pushing the once cool sheets, now wet with sweat and heat, off her trembling form. She cursed under her breath as a tiny orgasm fluttered into existence when she moved. That pirate had literally fucked with her system. She had _never_ had these feelings linger inside her, and she had been with, to her acknowledged shame, _a lot_ of men. This yearning within her had her feeling weak and utterly mortified.

She would never admit to anyone how pleasured the pirate had made her body feel. Lily had never felt such bliss until the pirate had forced that snake within her. She remembered how it had moved around inside her, like a sentient thing, stroking her innermost place and making her weak with desire.

Lily propped herself up on her pillows gently, feeling a faint ache where the pain medicati on was beginning to wear off. Great, she told herself. Now she would never get back to sleep.

The woman moved onto her side, teeth gritted as a sudden pain hit her hurt shoulder. They had bandaged it for her earlier and had smeared a cooling balm on it, but she had long since sweated it off and now that the sedative was fading, she could feel it start to ache again.

_You're alive._ She told herself, _Stop complaining, it could be worse._

Lily remembered the destruction she had left behind…the chaos, the screams and the bodies. She had been told that they had killed almost everyone, just as she had thought, except of course, for her, a few children they didn't waste their time with, and an old man who had locked himself in his basement.

She felt sick inside when she recalled how selfish she had been…so desperate to save herself, not once thinking about those being killed around her. So much life lost…yet she was left. Lily felt tears burn a trail down her cheeks, tickling her ears as they fell fast.

_I'll change; I won't be that woman again._ She told herself firmly, and rolled gently onto her side to stare into the darkness, _I was given the chance to live again, when I should have been shot in the face, or raped and killed on a street somewhere, or stabbed by that pirate. I can't return to the old me._

Lily buried her face into her pillow when she remembered home…Mom and Stephen. How would they react to seeing her after five long years? Could she really tell them what career she had been taking up all the time she had been gone?

_"Mom,"_ She imagined saying, _"I tried to get a job, but no one was hiring. I was jumped in an alley way, all my savings stolen, because clichés like to fuck with my ass, and decided to sell my body for cash."_

Yeah right.

She rolled onto her other side, pain lighting up in one leg, teeth gritted, unable to fall back asleep. Lily wasn't sure she wanted to sleep anymore.

Her mind was abuzz with different thoughts, and she didn't want to lie in the dark for hours trying to sleep, so Lily couldn't help but moan with relief when light flooded her room from a newly opened door.

"You're awake?" Pure white light lit up the room as lights powered on, and Lily blinked as spots danced in her vision, "How are you feeling?"

She had to swallow to speak, finding that her mouth was dry, "Just a little sore."

The person who had entered the room came around her bed so she could see him. A lanky young man smiled at her cheerfully, possibly over doing it.

He had a mop of black curls that fell gently over his forehead, a wide smile, and eyes that she found to be quite a pretty shade of grey. All he needed was a pair of thick black glasses, having that nerd appeal with the lab coat looking attire he wore, and he would fit a stereotype quite nicely…the nice cute nerdy guy, with the annoyingly optimistic personality and irritatingly naïve disposition.

Lily had a gift when it came to profiling people, especially men, because she obviously found a lot when she hooked up on the streets. She met boys who had been 'bought' a good time by ornery friends, who didn't know how to even look at her without stammering, and men who revolutionized the idea that most men were _born_ pigs.

He seemed to notice that she was quite pretty in the light, and her curves seemed to take up most of the tiny slip she wore, and Lily saw he had a hard time keeping eye contact with her.

"Can I have some more pain killers please?" Lily asked, flinching slightly as another cramp assaulted her leg.

He seemed to snap out of a trance and said quickly, "Oh yes, of course! Wait right here." She couldn't help smiling when he tripped over the end of his too-long lab coat as he exited the room.

Once he returned, Lily forced herself into a sitting position, eager to rid herself of the pain that was slowly taking over her body once more.

He helped her sit, "Okay, let me have your arm." The man tied a band around her upper arm, her unhurt arm of course, and prepared the syringe.

They were interrupted by another presence at the door, "Simon?"

The young man looked away from her to regard the man at the door, "She just woke up, she is having more pains so I was going to give her a shot."

"That can wait." The man stepped forward and Lily ran her eyes over him. He was a tall man, with wide shoulders and a muscular torso that could easily be seen through his white-grey federation uniform. He had a similar black shade of hair as Simon, but it was cropped short. She noticed he had a badge and some tassels on his chest, and that he was also handsome, but had a frown that made him appear unapproachable.

"What?" Simon frowned.

"I need her to be fully aware," The officer turned to look at her, "It's time we had a talk with you. Miss, I understand that you're feeling unwell, and that you're stressed, but it's important we get this out of the way now."

Simon moved to stand by the side of her bed, his back to her, almost defensively, "Claus, we haven't been on the planet but a few hours back and you're ready to pick her apart? Can't you see she's hurt?"

The man seemed undeterred, though Lily that expected he would punish the young man in some way…he was arguing with someone who obviously held a high rank over him.

He surprised her.

"Simon," The man said gently but firmly, "We need to speak with her while these events are still fresh in her mind."

Lily spoke up, not wanting Simon to get into trouble for trying to defend her well being before the boy could open his mouth to argue, "I don't mind, just as long as it doesn't take too long."

Claus gave her a small smile, one that barely turned his lips, and nodded, "Thank you, I will try and make this meeting as prompt as possible."

"Meeting?" She frowned. What would they be meeting about? Did they want her to talk about the attack itself or her health? A cold stone dropped into her stomach, and her heart stopped. What if the pirate had given her some horrific disease?

"Yes." Claus said, "There will be a doctor and another officer present to record the interview."

"Am I…okay?" Lily asked with bated breath, "Did I check out alright?" _Do I have an incurable disease?_  
She swallowed when she saw the dark look on his face, "You're in good health, however…there is much to discuss on how you came to be in your current state."

_They know._ Lily bowed her head, unable to meet his eyes, "Alright."

Simon left and came back in minutes with a wheeled chair, and she smiled lightly when she noticed he had padded it with pillows. Lily felt flattered that he was so concerned for her comfort.

They both carefully helped her into the chair, the woman gasping at the sharp pain that rose simultaneously from both her shoulder and thigh.

"You ok?" Simon's spoke fast, as if he was worried she was going to keel over on him. Lily once again admired his innocent disposition, giving him a warm smile.

"Just a cramp." She said, "No big deal."

Soon they were pushing her out into the hall, Lily leaning back into the pillows at her back to stare up at the clean white lights up above as they went forward. She was reminded of when she was a child and had a furious fever. Her mom had sped to the hospital, talking rapidly to her, as if she was afraid she would die at any moment, always the one to panic over the smallest things.

Lily felt her heart clench in her chest when she thought of her mom…and of Stephen. Her brother would probably be graduating from school soon. She wondered if she was too late to make the date. When she left home, to go out on her own in a stubborn-headed fog, he had been just a freshmen in high school.

_I'll go back, I'll push all this shame behind me and come home._

Soon she noticed they were at a door. Claus knocked and it came open and she was ushered inside.

Lily immediately noticed the large round metal table making up the center of the room, and the two other people who sat at it, side by side, staring at her with unreadable expressions. The doctor was a purse-lipped woman with red-brown hair that was faded with age, though her face still retained a glaze of sharp youthful beauty. The older man next to her was thin and sallow, but gave her a friendly smile when he saw her.

He stood up and presented a hand once she was parked at the table. She reached over the table, ignoring a cramp on her back. He shook her hand with a large warm hand, firmly but gently, and it reminded her of her grandfather's hand. He had died so many years ago, and she still missed him.

The woman merely nodded at her presence, pulling some papers out of a folder that had been hidden on her lap, "Lily Marco?"

Lily was surprised, "Yes, how did you know?"  
The doctor gave her a small smile, "We took a picture of your face and scanned it into our data system."

Lily nodded in reply; feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. How much _did_ they know about her? Were all her slutty endeavors on file, or was that sort of thing not as well known about a person? It wasn't illegal on Napp that was why she had originally come to this colony. She didn't want her family to find out about her job, so it wasn't like she could pick up men back on her home planet.

Claus took a seat at the table, "Simon, this is a private meeting, so just wait in the lounge until we're finished."

The young man didn't argue, but gave Lily a genuine smile before leaving the room. Once the door was shut, the room was cast into silence, and it was at this time that Lily realized how cold it was.

"Alright Lily." The doctor cleared her throat, "We checked you out immediately after you lost consciousness, as to not stress you out further, and we collected some interesting samples."

There was another long silence, until someone broke it.

"Lily." Claus said with surprising gentleness, "Can you tell us what happened? Let's hear your story before we dig everything out of the file, can you do that for us please?"

Lily curled her fingers in her lap under the table, but nodded, feeling a knot come up in her throat. She swallowed, "Yes."

**This is my first M-Rated story…so it took quite a bit of nerve to write, but it was also a lot of fun. I originally planned on just doing a one shot, but now I'm not so sure…if anyone would like this to be more than that, just let me know in a review. I don't know if you'd like where I'd **_**want**_** to take the story, unless you're into a lot of xeno smut…**

**Comments are appreciated, thanks for reading!**


End file.
